Starr Twinkleton
Starr Twinkleton is the daughter of Twinkle Twinkle little star, from the nursery rhyme of the same name. In the Destiny Conflict, she is a Royal, she likes her destiny to be sung about. Appearance Starr has midnight blue hair that's wavy and pulled into two pigtails, tied with two luminescent ribbons with a silver moon on each. She has big blue eyes and long black lashes. Her skin is snow white and gives off a kind of glow. On her shoulder is a white tattoo, barely visible, in the shape of a star. She wears a yellow sundress printed with navy blue stars on the hem, silver tights, and yellow boots. On her wrist is a golden watch. Personality Part of her mind is childish. She seems like a very little girl, afraid of noisy cars, afraid of loud noises of any kind, and she easily gets lost. She seems like the scared toddler at that point, and not the fourteen year old girl everyone sees her as. On the other hand, part of her mind is very mature and very grown up. She handles disappointments very well, responds to yelling with a still, sweet voice barely above a whisper, and always turns the other cheek, even when someone has actually slapped her across the face. Starr is an age regressor, meaning she can pull of being Big really well in all actuality. Even better than most fourteen year olds, but sometimes she just needs to go into her child-like mind set. Usually she regresses around the age of seven, since she has no caretaker and seven year olds can take care of themselves pretty well, but sometimes she goes back to being a toddler and it's hard on her. Her family told her that if the school found out about that part of her, and sent her home, she would have to go to a place where they specifically looked after people like her. So Starr keeps it under the wire as best she can. In all honesty, the idea of going to a "home" for "people like her" terrifies her. However, regardless of whether or not she's Big or Little, she is clingy. She wants hugs, she wants to be touched. When Big, she can hide it better than when Little, but both times all she wants is friendly physical contact. Friends TBA Enemies TBA Family Starr knows exactly why she regresses. it has to do with her childhood. Her mother would rather go on dates with random men than be her mother, she was hit by some of the boyfriends multiple times and her mother just laughed, as if it was a hilarious joke. Mother: Stella Twinkleton Stella doesn't get why her daughter feels the need to regress back to being a child, she's never heard of it happening to anyone else but Starr, so she always ignored it when it happened, leaving Starr to fend for herself, even at home. Stella prefers parties and having fun, then raising her child for the second time. (or even raising her child for the first time.) Romance Yeah, she needs someone who would love her as Big and as Little, and know to treat her differently when she is little, but love her just the same. Interests Starr likes to bake. Even as a Little, though not as a toddler, she finds the organization and structure of baking soothing and relaxing. Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Royals Category:Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star